ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Invisible Woman
'''Invisible Woman '''is member a of the Fantastic Four. She has the Power to go Invisible and form Invisible Force Fields. Biography Childhood '''Susan Storm '''was born and raised in the United Kingdom along with her older Brother, Johnny Storm. She was diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome at a very Young Age. From a young age he had an interest in Science and ancient civilisations Dating Bentley Wittman She would later adopt a career of Modeling, Acting and Singing, Donning a Blonde Wig, which she would wear at all times. She would later date the British Business Tycoon and CEO of Wizard enterprises, Bentley Wittman who would expliot her. When Thanos Snapped his fingers, She disappeared while her brother Johnny Storm Survived. She was Brought Back to existence Five Years Later by the Hulk. Mr Fantastic's Space Voyage After Thanos's Death, she would later encounter one of Bentley Wittmans Employees, Reed Richards, who like her was on the Autistic Spectrum, when he was giving a speech about mysterious rays coming from the Blue Area of the Moon, proving the theory, populariised by celebrity scientist and Reed Richards fomer lecturer Nicholas Sweeney (Later revealed to be Hank McCoy/ Beast), that there is life in the Blue Area of the Moon. When Reed Richards was working on his own in his office watching various documentaries by Nicholas Sweeney, Susan Storm goes to meet Reed and takes interest in what he is watching. When Reed Richards gets funding from Bentley Wittman for his voyage, Sue Storm decides to join him along with her Older Brother, Johnny Storm, Reeds Best friend Ben Grimm along with other employees from Wizard enterprises. Due to Reed Richard's Arrogance, he goes to close to the cosmic rays which kills most of the crew to, leaving only Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm Surviving, they Later crash back to earth where they discovered that the Cosmic Rays gave them super human powers and abilities. Reed gained the ability to stretch his body and limbs, Johnny was able to fly and become engulfed in flames he could control, and Sue was able to bend light around her body and become invisible. Ben gained incredible strength and durability, but his body was tragically transformed. He now had a muscular orange, rock-like hide All four decided to use their powers to better humanity, and founded the Fantastic Four.6 Individually they call themselves Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, the Human Torch, and the Thing. They are not superheroes in the traditional sense, but rather explorers, facing whatever challenges that may arise as a family. The profits from Richards' patents and royalties fund the team's activities. The Rise of the Fantastic Four They would later move to a Flat in East London where Sue Storm would Befriend a British Bangladesh Muslim Woman called Hasina Chowdhury. The Four would later unsuccesfully fight Mole Man Fantastic Fours Journey to Wakanda When Wakanda is invaded by Namor, he gets the help of the Fantastic Four to come to Wakanda. He ifrst tests their ability to see if they are strong enough. After the Fantastic Four help Black Panther defeat Namor, They are rewarded with technology that they would use to defeat Mle Man back in London and a flying car which Mr Fantastic would Call the Fantasticar. Bentley Wittmans Revenge After they Journey to Wakanda, with new Wakandan technology they finally defeat Mole Man. Appearence Even though Sue Storm is a Brunette, She is never seen without her Blonde Wigs, She goes as far as pretending that her wigs are her real hair. Sometime After the Fantastic 4 defeat the Wizard, Shurk send Sue a Blonde wig equipping with Wakandan biometric technology which locks into her head, The Wig can be unlocked only when she wants it off. Category:Fantastic 4 Category:Pending Category:Avengers Members Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Mutates